Back to papa
by Kipperson
Summary: Naruto, one of the few correct experiments, is being held captive along with others. He is soon found by the police, but will he be able to live a normal life? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so go easy on me. Some help would be perfect but I hope you enjoy!

A boy ran through a dark forest, he was maybe eight years old panting deeply from the strain on his small body . The forest was dark and ominous, trees looking as if they were also trying to grab the boy. The forest floor seemed vacant of any grass. It was only dirt, riddled with sharp pebbles and branches. The boy looked no better than the dark eerie forest. His face was covered in dirt and grim and normally bright hay colored hair looked as black as coal. The boy gasped as he felt himself loose his footing. He fell face first into the dirt, scraping his face on the rocks and small branches on the ground.

Barking could be heard getting louder and louder as the boy lay on the ground. He hurriedly got up, red eyes watering as he looked behind himself to see how close the dogs were. "Come back my precious fox! Papa wants you back!," screamed a crazed voice. The boy hurriedly ran before he felt something grab onto his ankle. He screamed as he felt himself being lifted upside down. He wanted to cry, realizing he ran into one of the mans traps. "Ah, I found you love!". The boy cringed and looked away as the man touched his cheek. "That was a fun game, but now it's my turn fox. Are you ready for my own game? "


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my jebus! I squealed when I saw the reviews and favorites! I nearly died when I got follows. FOLLOWS! oh my goodness! And dear Shadow king, I really appreciate your review and stuff! My self esteem just boosted a hundred points! Many thanks to all you lovely reviews and follows and favorites! I hope I impress you with this chapter!

Bleary red eyes stared at the man who called himself 'Papa'. He was currently on an old rusty bed, tattered dingy white sheets covered the tirn holy mattress. The walls were a old dirty pale blue color, dirty handprint marks could be seen streaking it. He winced when Papa rubbed his cheek to hard. "You got further than the last time. I also see that you have grown another tail!" Papa cleaned the boy's face, wiping off dirt and grime. The boy avoided eye contact, looking to the right instead. Papa smiled, but roughly grabbed the boys face to look at him. "Why aren't you looking at Papa? Are you angry?." The blond looked at the man, fear in his eyes. "N-no Papa... I-I just tired..." Papa hummed unevenly before wiping the boys face again.

The door opened to the dingy room and in stepped a brunette. "Ah, Dolphin-chan! I am very happy to see you!" Papa happily murmured. Dolphin was a teen of maybe 16 years. He had dark brown hair which he kept in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He stood at 5'2 and gad tan skin. At first glance, Dolphin looked like any human, but the boy knew better. No one but Papa was human there. And hell, he wasn't all that sure of that himself. "Ruto..." whispered Dolphin, hurriedly walking towards the boy. Ruto started to sniffle as he felt Dolphin hold him close and rub his hair. Papa stood up, his smile eerie as he patted Rutos and Dolphins head. " I'll be back, but Papa wants Ruto to be cleaned and ready for dinner in 20 minutes, It's Papas turn to play a game now."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the chapter 3 of Back to Papa. PLEASE READ{ there will be a poll on my profile. I would greatly appreciate it if you voted on future pairings for the story. If I do not get votes then I will put whatever pairings I want there. Also, this story is Sasunaru.} Enjoy the story though, and many thanks for the reviews, they really make me happy lots! I would like to apologize forany spelling mistakes you see, I can only notice so many , Ruto speaks incorrectly. So please do not complain about his speech. Many thanks.

Dolphin ushered a sniffling Ruto out the dingy room into the large hallway. The hallway was painted a bright green, but their were dark smudged handprints covering most of it. "Shh, when P-Papa," Dolphin visibly cringed as he said the mans name. "When Papa p-punishes you, me and you will go and eat ramen kay? I saved some money and-"Dolphin, why is we hear?" Dolphins eyes widened. "What do you mean? " Ruto stopped walking down the hallway, the soft pitter patter of bare feet no longer echoing through the empty hallway. "Papa hurts evebody, ahn when we run he always catch us. Then he hurt us... why he make us if he not like us?" By now Ruto was crying again, his voice laced with hurt and confusion. Dolphin bit his lip before gripping tightly onto the boys hand. Licking his dry lips he replied " Some people are just unique like that." Ruto merely nodded his head, and they continued their walk down the hall. As Ruto and Dolphin made it to the bathroom door, Ruto murmured " Will we have better home?" Dolphin gave a encouraging smile. "Yes, that I am sure of! "

The bathroom that Dolphin and Ruto entered was large and white, the tub had enough room to fit five people. There were towels nicely stacked in a pile near the tub, and many soaps and shampoos littered the sides of it. Dolphin watched as Ruto took off his torn and dirty shirt and shorts and walked to the tub. The tub had already been filled with water, amd it was warm to the touch. Dolphin growled loudly as he realized Papa must have set it up. The bastard always had warm water ready for the ones he chased down. Dolphin was first confused, he had tried to run away many times. He always thought it was a coincidence. But then he was forced to become the doctors assistant, and that was when he realized that the water had chemicals to bring out some of the animal characteristics of the ones who soaked in it. Dolphin gave a small smile as he watched Ruto happily splash in the water. Already the water was affecting him, he was becoming playful and Dolphin could see three tails start to appear. Dolphin laughed as Ruto slipped, falling into the water and squeaking. He hurriedly ran to the boys side, grabbing a towel and washing away dirt. The boys eyes had turned to a darker shade of red and his pupils turned to slits. His sharpened canines glinted in the warm light casted from the candles that were randomly placed through the bathroom area. Dolphin rubbed his hand against Rutos cheek, murmuring soothing words to the boy and gently smiling as he nuzzled his hand."Your clean, let's dry you off. "

As Ruto dried off, Dolphin found clothing lying on a straw basket near the exit of the bathroom. On the clothing was a note, Dolphin narrowed his eyes at the words ' for Ruto' written neatly on it. The clothes consisted of a fresh white button up shirt that looked a little to large for Rutos frame, and a pair of clean white shorts for him. Dolphin suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to raise. Something about the clothes seemed familiar. He felt like he should remember, but couldn't for the life of him. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his legs. Gasping and turning he saw Ruto, giggling at his surprise and quickly hiding eight tails behind himself trying to seem innocent. "Lets get dressed, you little troublemaker! " Dolphin laughed as he chased after Ruto and put his previous chills in the back of his mind. As Ruto and Dolphin came out the bathroom, they were greeted by Papa. Papa smiled at Ruto, his eyes twinkling with demented happiness. " Hm, seems you have been cleaned. " Rutos white tipped orange ears flattened immediately, all eight of his tails drooped to the ground. Dolphin nodded his head and looked away. " Well then, Ruto follow Papa!" Ruto followed after Papa, his tail and ears still drooping. Dolphin turned to leave before Papa called out to him. " Dolphin, I want you to follow me too." Dolphin turned stiffly. "But Papa, the other-," Dolphin was cut off. "Are you talking back to Papa?" The crazed mans voice had lowered an octave and Dolphin felt the hairs on his neck tell him to shut up and do as he was told. "S-sorry Papa. " papas eyes crinkled as he chirped "As I thought!"

Papa led Dolphin and Ruto down a long dark corridor. Dolphin was worried, he could remember this hallway for some reason. Almost like he had been down it before. "Here we are!" Happily said Papa, throwing his hands in the air almost as if he were showing his most beautiful masterpiece. Dolphin took one glance at the room and immediately knew why he was so scared of the place. "I see you happen to remember this here place Dolphin-chan," Chuckled Papa. Dolphin hadn't noticed how hard he was breathing till then, he was also sweating profusely. Dolphin's eyes nearly bugged out his head when he realized what was going to happen. He hurriedly ran towards Ruto, grabbing him tightly and loudly saying "No!" Papa's eyes seemed to darken, his mouth set into a thin line. "You know, Papa doesn't like that word Dolphin-chan, you're going to have to be punished too."

P.S I use a different device to type, so sorry for how it looks...


	4. A little help please

Halo, this is Kipperson. I would like to greatly apologize for the horrible writing and format. Also, I know how upsetting it is when one doesn't continue a story but er, my writing skills are much bad. I am upset when readers cannot understand my story, so should I stop? I have no people to reread over stories of mine, for I know none who like Sasunaru like me...

Sorry, I blubber! But do you think you could help me with writing skills or should I stop the story?

{Many apologies for false chapter update! ! } 


	5. Chapter 5

A scream was heard as Dolphin was roughly grabbed by his collar and hauled to look Papa straight in the face. " Trying to be the hero? Well your in for a rude awakening boy, your sixteen years to late be be trying. " Dolphin let out a scream as he was roughly thrown across the room, into the wall. A loud crack was heard and Dolphin coughed up blood. Ruto hurriedly ran to the poor teens side, using his tails to try to protectively cover Dolphin. Papa smirked, his eyes twinkling with delight as he saw Ruto shake more and more as he got closer. "Come to Papa angel~" Papa had gotten on a knee as he opened his arms, almost as if expecting Ruto to jump into them. Teary eyed Ruto shook his head, scooting in to Dolphins body. Papas smile dropped immediately, and his voice deepened. "Get up and come here." Ruto shook his head again and whimpered as he whispered "Ruto no go to Papa!"

Ruto screamed as he was grabbed by his hair, "Papa's angel seems to have gotten used to Dolphin-chans disobedience. " He growled as he dragged Ruto to the other side of the room. Child like red eyes widened as a knife shined in the little light supplied in the room. "Papa sees that Ruto hasn't grown whiskers like a fox..." he hummed as he cleaned the knife off with his pale green shirt. Ruto cried out as he tried to scoot away but to no avail as Papa grabbed his little foot and pulled him closer. "Now now, let's not disob-" his words were cut short as he felt something drip down his face. His hands lets go of Rutos foot and reached for his cheek. The boy scooted back and ran for Dolphin as Papa brought his hand down to look at what was dripping from his face. Blood. He was bleeding. Papas eyes narrowed and he slowly got up. "It seems Papa won't be gentle with you. " he hissed as he tried to wipe the blood off his face. Ruto cried as Papa grabbed his tails and yanked him up. "Shut the fuck up!" He growled, throwing the child. Ruto landed on his feet, wobbling before falling on his bum. He had no time to think as he was grabbed by his hair and felt a intense pain on his face.

Blood fell freely onto a white buttoned up shirt as another slash was engraved into tanned skin. The boy screamed, pulling at the hand that held his hair desperately. Two more slashes, quick and precise where added and Rutos screaming had gooten louder if possible. "Two more," Papa whispered to himself as he got ready to slice again.

He was caught by surprise as he felt someone jump on his back, making him loose his balance and drop Ruto and the knife. Ruto hurriedly scooted away from the knife and cried, his tears mixing with his blood.

Dolphin grabbed roughly onto Papa's long hair, pulling with all his might, dried blood caked the side of his mouth as he growled, "Don't lay another fucking finger on him!" Papa yelled as his head was thrown back and he ran into a wall. Papa screamed angrily as he tossed Dolphin off his back and onto the floor. Dolphin hissed as he tried desperately to get up, but his back was killing him.

Papa had hurriedly ran to the knife, ignoring Ruto for the moment as he set his eyes on Dolphin. "Come here your little bitch!" He growled as he ran at the teen with the knife. Dolphin teared up as he watched the man run towards him with the knife. He was going to die, and he hadn't even saved Ruto. He squinted his eyes closed as he prepared himself for Papa's attack.

Papa ran at Dolphin with the thought if killing him in mind until something occurred to him. Killing the teen would benefit nobody but the teen. He would no longer have to endure anything. Smirking, Papa thought of the perfect way to make the teen suffer forever. Walking briskly to the teen he grabbed Dolphin by the hair and whispered into his ear, "I'd kill your ass if it wasn't for the fact I know that would be kind. But, I know a more...permanent way of making you suffer. " he smirked as he roughly tightened his grip on Dolphins hair, bringing the knife up to the bridge of Dolphins nose. " Your going to fucking remember me," a deathly scream ripped from Dolphins throat as he felt the knife rip through his skin. He desperately reached for the mans hands to loosen his grip but Papa held tight wanting to watch the teen suffer. "You may try to forget about what happened and you may succeed but I'll always be right... here..." Dolphins scream was broken as Papa pushed his finger into the open wound.

Ruto had watched the whole exchange from tiny red eyes. He watched Dolphin suffer horribly for trying to save him. He sniffled before crying aloud. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. When he and Dolphin ate ramen and when they cuddled together. He wanted all that back. He whined as he felt a grip on his hair. "Lets finish you up fox. "He heard before he blacked out.

K.T.U~Better English yes? Hope you enjoyed chapter update! 


	6. Chapter 6

Note at bottom- happy reading kay?

Flashback *"Mama, Papa!" A tanned seven year old boy smiled at his parents, running into the outstretched arms of two blurry faced adults. They smiled as he hugged them both and whispered "I love you," Into his ear. *

*"Ruka, be a big boy and stay here ok." Tears seemed to slip from blurred out eyes and fell onto the boys face as he whispered "Ok Mama! But what about you?" Smiling the woman gave a small chuckle "Mamas going to go get Papa so we can play hide and seek kay?" Smiling a little the boy gave a hum of conformation. *

*"Ruka, Papa's going to count to ten and you have to run real fast to hide ok! Papa wants you to go hide in the forest so it will be a real challenge for us!" Ruka cried hard as he saw blood stains on his father's shirt. "But Pa-" "We'll all have cake when we're done playing but run first! " the boy nodded and ran as fast as he could.*

* He ran and ran as fast as he could until he tripped over most likely a branch. As he was about to get up he heard two loud banging sounds. He licked his lips before whispering "Papa?" He heard nothing. Teary eyed he said louder "Mama!" He heard nothing and he finally fell to his knees and bawled his eyes out. "MAMA! PAPA! IM DONE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK! "*

*A red headed woman gasped as she felt something hit her in the chest. She touched her heart and looked at her fingers. They were coated in red. She felt like everything was going in slow motion, her husband calling out her name and her baby screaming. She just so happened to see a glimpse of black hair, but that was it. She felt more than saw cold darkness surround her vision. *

*"No Naruto, we aren't going to buy a ramen shop for your birthd-" a loud bang was heard and Minato looked into his kitchen to see his wife looking at her blood confused. He hurriedly got up, ignoring the blonds cries as he ran towards his wife. "Fuck Kushina! Just breath!" The womans eyes seemed to focus on something behind him before they seemed to glaze over and Minato felt tears slip down his face onto her lips. *

*A cold piece of metal seemed to find its way to Minatos ear and he could only lick his lips. He had just realized that Naruto was no longer crying and the room was deathly quiet. "I hate you alot you know? " murmured a deep voice. Minato gulped and breathed in. Before Minato could breath out a bullet was lodged in his ear. He screamed loudly as he clutched his ear and cried. The shooter merely stared at the man uninterested. He used his foot to kick the man over so he could look him in his face. The man was still crying out and the shooter spoke over him "I'm taking you son, and I'm going to use him for my own needs. I hope you don't mind." He said before he brought out his gun and shot at the mans heart. He smirked before sighing. "Well, theres the last one."*

End flashback

Bleary brown eyes opened to a dimly lit room. Dazedly Dolphin looked around at his surroundings. Papa sat in front of him, looking at him with his hands framing his face. Dolphin stared at the man, not really seeing him but looking at him. Then his eyes widened and dull brown eyes flashed a dark chocolate as he growled. Dolphin winced though as he felt a deep pain shoot through his face. All of a sudden images from his face getting slashed went flying through his mind. Tears spilled from his eyes and he hissed as they mixed with his uncovered wound. Papa stared at him blandly before sighing. He stood up from the metal chair he must have been sitting in and walked closer to Dolphin.

"I really wanted to kill you." Papa whispered as he stood in front of a still crying Dolphin. Dolphin had his head bent, most likely trying to hide his tears. Papa smirked as he bent down " I really did, but unfortunately I'm not so kind. " Papa grabbed Dolphins face roughly to look at him but was surprised as he felt spit connect with his face. Dolphin looked at him with angry brown eyes filled with tears. "Don't f-fucking touch m-me!" Papa sneered before standing up to wipe his face. "You little-" Papa roughly kicked Dolphin in the face, smirking sadistically as he heard the teen cry out. "Im making you suffer for that one. " he growled spitting onto Dolphins head and walking away.

Ruto clawed desperately at the metal walls of the room while screaming. "Bring back Dolphin!" He cried before slowly sliding down the metal wall. Large deep scratches were engraved into the metal before they disappeared. Ruto bit his little lip before he glared at the metal. "I want Dolphin. " he whispered. A deep voice sighed into a intercom. "Hes getting punished, the same as you. If I didn't punish bad children they would continue being bad. "

Suddenly a loud siren went off, scaring Ruto. "Shit!" He heard Papa hiss before the intercom was off. Ruto looked around desperately as he heard the siren wail and the door to his prison was opened. Ruto immediately backed into the the wall, using his tails to civer himself. A group of people stood in front of him, one being a woman and two men who stood close by. Ruto, having seen no human before but Papa immediately hissed as the woman walked closer to him. She smiled holding out her hand and Ruto just stared at it. Suddenly the man spoke something, Ruto couldn't tell as the man seemed to make different sounds then what Ruto usually heard. Licking his lips he asked, " where's Dolphin? " the group stared at him confused before the woman spoke. Her voice was smooth and soothing and Ruto found himself wanting to trust her. Ruto unwrapped himself from his tails and stared at the woman, keeping a close eye on the other males.

Dolphin wanted to die. He was suffocating from the heat. He tried to move his eyes but they seemed stuck in the position of staring at the seat papa was in. He had realized he was chained a while ago, he had tried to get up and was quickly brought back down. Everything was ok until he realized it was getting pretty hot In the room. After what seemed like less than a minute Dolphin was crying from the heat. He was having major problems with breathing, he needed water and he needed it then and there. Dolphin tried to lick his dry lips but his body found the taso impossible. Dolphin knew he was going to die, he needed water more than most and here he was in the scolding heat, he was sure his wrists were burned up. All of a sudden he heard a siren wailing. He wanted to look around, but his body was to tired. It wasn't like he could see anything anyway since the room was completely closed off but it would have been nice to try. He was surprised though by the door being blasted open.

Dolphin heard a deep voice yell out something and another agree before he felt someone try to pick him up. He wanted to cry out as his wrists were roughly yanked and he was brought with them. There was more yelling and he felt something come off his wrists. He was picked up again and heard someone whisper some gibberish in his ear. He didn't think about it as he saw everything go white.

×××××××××××××××××××××××× K.T.U~ hope you enjoyed chapter. Bleh, I am not so proud of this chapter, seemed very rushed. Would like to thank all favorites and reviews. Many thanks to followers. I didn't think so many would like story.

Update: yah, I updated chapter because I seem to have confused many. So sorry 


	7. Chapter 7

A woman petted Rutos fur gently, smiling as the fox purred happily. Ruto had been still weary of the peoples intentions, he had only ever seen Papa, and these people looked nothing like him. The woman spoke some gibberish Ruto still didn't understand, his red eyes closed in contentment as she continuously combed her fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ears. Ruto found himself vaguely dozing off, the womans gibberish coaxing him to sleep.

Dolphin could hear a continuing beeping that was driving him crazy. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt his head like hell. After preparing himself he opened his eyes. He was met with a white room, the walls were tiled white as well as the floor. He looked to his left and saw a door, and nearly jumped when he heard a voice. A man was sitting in a chair close to the farther back corner of the room. He looked...different then what Papa looked like. The man had nearly all of his face covered, the only thing showing was one of his eyes . He had grayish white hair with a large black scarf covering his mouth and nose. The man also had some type of clothe over his left eye. Dolphin tensed as the man spoke some more gibberish. "I don't know what your saying," he said before he blushed as the mans visible eye widened comically. The man looked him up and down before saying some more gibberish. Dolphin tried again to speak to the man, "I..I don't know wh-," the man made a weird snorting sounds as he looked away from Dolphin. Dolphin blushed again, his face seemingly stained a dark red as he said loudly "My name's Dolphin and I want to know where Ruto is!" The man seemed uninterested with what Dolphin was trying to say as he waved him off. Dolphin seethed inwardly, this bastard wasn't understanding! As he was about to try again the door opened and in stepped another person. Ruka wasn't all the sure what this person was, for he had never seen something so large on someones chest before. They looked so squishy and soft, " They must feel like pillows, " he mummbled to himself. The person with squishy pillows on their chest spoke gibberish to the man, who in response spoke some more gibberish back. Dolphin continuously stared at the persons chest as if entranced, which he most likely was. He jumped when he heard the one eyed man say something loudly in gibberish, gesturing towards himself. Dolphin looked from the man to the squishy chested person. Dolphin jodded his head slowly, seeing the one eyed man get seemingly agitated as Dolphin hadn't answered for a while. The one eyed man got up and walked towards the door looking at Dolphin expectedly. Dolphin mimicked him but yelled as he fell as soon as his legs touch the ground. He fell face first into the floor and hissed in pain as his scar on his nose reopened. The squishy breasted person was by his side helping him up in seconds while the one eyed man chuckled. Dolphin glared at him angrily before mumbling a "Thank you, " to the big breasted person. The persons eyes widened some before they smiled.

Excuse me, this is Neru, Ah I'm sorry chapter is so short and vague but I will be going without Internet for a while and I'm also getting ready for school to start. (I'm fifteen.) So, story will not really be updated as fast as I want, and if they are they will be many short chapters or one long chapter. Please enjoy this very short chapter. Im definitely not proud...

Er, Dolphin and Ruto don't know the difference between male and female and that is why Dolphin says big breasted person. Also Ruto and Dolphin speak animal so to humans Ruto 'yips' and Dolphin 'squeaks'.

Papas dead...I think..I don't think I wrote him getting killed... Who do you think Papa is? 


	8. Revision notice

Authors Note: To tell simply, I am starting over. I am planning on rewriting story. I want to rewrite for I can not find any way for me to continue writing from where I left off. Hopefully all will read the new one when I write the first chapter of it. It will still be called Back To Papa though. 


End file.
